The Path We Walk
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: If you wake up at a different time, in a different place, could you wake up as a different person? AU. Alec/Renesmee.
1. Introduction

_If you wake up at a different time, in a different place, could you wake up as a different person?_ **– Chuck Palahniuk**

**

* * *

**

"You're trying to get me killed aren't you?" Felix's accusation was met with the sweetest smile and anyone who didn't know the girl would think she was as innocent as an angel. He mentally scoffed. Renesmee Cullen was far from an angel, she was more like a hellion. But scarier.

Renesmee's soft, slim fingers reached up to smooth over the lapels of his coat almost caressingly, her sharp fingernails scratching the skin of his neck in the lightest of touches. Felix stiffened as he realized what she was doing. He grabbed hold of her wrists, glaring at her as she smiled at him guiltlessly.

The little vixen.

"Alec will not be happy."

At the mention of the dark-haired vampire, her smile dropped and she freed her wrists from his hold. She crossed her arms below her chest where the pendant of the Volturi insignia glittered up at him. The sight of her rosy pale skin was inviting, accentuated by the black dress she wore. The girl was the biggest tease he knew with rust-colored curls, chocolate brown doe-eyes and full, pouty lips.

Renesmee Cullen had a beauty to die for, literally. This he knew from the numerous victims that had fallen prey to her angelic looks.

"What Alec doesn't know won't hurt him." She reasoned almost nonchalantly but he'd known her for years, he could see right through her perfect façade. She was trying not to think about Alec, her mentor was the only one who could stop her from getting into trouble as she was an unstoppable force by nature.

"No, it'll hurt _me_." He countered. "Don't you remember what happened to the last vampire who assisted you in your little schemes?" He didn't bother for her to respond and continued to explain. "Alec tore him to pieces and after spreading his body parts all over Volterra, he let the guy put himself back together again before repeating the process only finally burning the guy after he cried like a baby for mercy." He gave her a dry look. "Do you want that to happen to me?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Then don't leave Italy. Just stay for my sake and whoever he decides to take his temper out on." He wanted to literally shake sense into her. Could she not see how insane Alec became when it came to her? He would do anything for her. Really, _anything _at all, whether she asked for it or not.

"I have to do this." She insisted stubbornly. "Alec would never let me go if he knew. He would forbid me."

He couldn't argue with that. Alec would lock her in her room for days until he got some sense into her pretty little head. "As he should," He sighed. "What could you possibly get from going back there, Renesmee? It's been ten years since…" He trailed off, the words didn't need saying. They were obscene.

"Since the massacre," She continued his sentence with only the vaguest amount of discomfort. "I just…I just need to do this. For _me_." She looked at him pleadingly, her voice having lost its usual bravado. "Please, Felix?"

He wanted to bang his head against the wall. The girl was irresistible when she wanted to be and he was no exception to it. No one was to be exact. "I'll talk to Heidi. She'll get your flight arranged. We're sneaking you out at dawn."

Brown eyes brightened with gratefulness and slim arms wound around his neck, bending him down to her as she pecked him on his cheek. When she pulled away, he watched as she walked off in her graceful, confident gait. She looked so carefree, like she didn't just make him sign his death warrant.

With another sigh, he wondered to himself how he got into these kinds of situations. It was certainly not of his engineering. But when you're surrounded by sadistic, beautiful women, what was a vampire to do?

* * *

**I said this would be up after Dusk was done but I got excited. More to come soon. It'll be very short, not surpassing five at the least.**

**This is an alternate universe story. It's full of what ifs?, what if Renesmee was raised by the Volturi? and such. It'll crossover with my other Twilight fic, "Misguided Ghosts". You don't have to read that to understand the story but it may give you some behind the scenes info.  
**

**This story is dedicated to LostInTheMomentinLove. **


	2. The First Act

_Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever_ **– Keri Russell**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1 - The Beginning_  
**

"Wait here, Nessie. I'll be back soon." Jacob was both panicking and rushing as he told the little girl to stay out of trouble. "_Never _leave this cave. Nobody can see you."

"But why? What's going on, Jacob?" She asked in that affable innocence little children have, so naïve and ignorant to the world and the troubles of it. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at him in confusion trying to understand what was wrong.

His gaze softened as he cupped her small face in her hands. Such a small, helpless thing she was. She was small, fragile and so easy to destroy. There was an ache in his chest that kept growing at the thought of her dying this day. The thought of the monsters coming to guiltlessly tear her to pieces with no mercy or remorse whatsoever, it made him almost growl in anger. _No_, he vehemently thought, he wouldn't let that happen. Over his cold, dead body. "Just promise me."

She looked at him, confused but nodded.

He held out his pinky finger for her to hook hers with. "Let's make it binding." She gave an eye roll before doing as he said.

"Stay safe."

And with a quick kiss to her forehead, he was gone. Her eyes watching his retreating back.

Something stirred inside the little girl as she watched him disappear. Something, like a small, strange voice, telling her that this would be the last time she would see him again. She didn't like it at all and forced the morbid thoughts out of her head. Jacob would be back, he said he would be back.

She slid down to the cold earth, her back to the cave wall as she hugged her knees to her chest. It was dark in the cave and even with her enhanced vision, she could barely see anything. Her heart beat erratically as her small body shook in tremors, fear coursing through her veins.

She was so scared. She didn't want to be alone. Why did they leave her alone? Why did Jacob leave her? It was dark in the cave, only the smallest amounts of sunlight were able to graze her little nook. She didn't like it there, she wanted to go out and see what was happening outside. She wanted to see Jacob, her parents, her grandparents, her aunts and uncles. She wanted to see Seth and Aunt Carmen and Aunt Tanya…

But she promised Jacob, she even pinky swore to it. She couldn't disobey Jacob like that, it would be too naughty and Papa might punish her later for it.

But a small voice whispered to her. She could sneak a peak, just a small one. Jacob would never know, no one would ever have to know. Yes, just a small look then she'd go back and hide. Jacob would be back soon and everything would be alright.

She felt her limbs move before she thought about it, she was on her feet and as quietly as possible, she inched further and further towards the cave's opening, it was noon and the sun was brighter than ever and she could see trees outside clearly, swaying in the wind as if nothing was amiss.

Everything seemed to be alright.

Then she saw it, the sparkling like diamonds on pale skin, she thought for a moment that it was one of her family and she rushed out of her hiding spot to greet the person. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the stranger. She didn't know this man with dark hair and red eyes, something told her that he was a bad man and she had to stay away.

The man didn't move or say anything; he just started at her as if assessing her. She quickly stepped back further in the shadows but his eyes were still on her, never looking away.

She gasped as her back collided with the wall and she looked around in panic as she realized she was trapped, there was no other exit except for the one he was blocking. What was she going to do? Where was Jacob?

She scooted back further into the wall as the man stepped forward, entering the cave like a beacon of white light as the sunlight made his skin glitter. She thought he looked beautiful even more than her Mom did or her Dad. But he was a bad man and she needed to stay away from him.

He stopped just two feet from her small form on the wall, crouching down to be in eye level with her. He still didn't say anything, his piercing red eyes still locked on her brown ones.

Finally he spoke and her gaze was drawn on his mouth. He had girl lips, full and pink. "My name's Alec." He held out his hand as if to shake. She stared at the white hand for a moment, unsure on what to do. But she remembered what her Papa said about being polite and shook his hand lightly, his hand dwarfing hers. "My name's Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

He nodded. "Pretty name," He was smiling at her and he seemed nice, maybe he wasn't so bad at all. Maybe he knew where everyone was. Maybe he could help her. "Have you seen my parents?"

He hesitated before answering, his gaze breaking from hers as he stared at the ground. He was keeping something. She could see it, just like Uncle Emmett did when he hid one of Uncle Jasper's things to annoy him. "Yes."

Excitement brimmed in her gut at the thought of seeing her parents again and her observation was erased from her mind. She stopped herself from bouncing up and down in joy, instead wanting to hug the stranger in happiness. She grinned at him. "Would you please take me to them?"

A strange look passed over his face for a second before he nodded. It made her smile falter and made her feel uneasy. But a second later, he held his hand out of her to take. "Come with me."

She was wrong. He was not such a bad man at all. He was nice. Alec was nice and helpful and handsome. He didn't seem bother at all as she swung their joined hands as they walked out of the cave, he merely stared at me oddly but she didn't care, worries were an adult thing.

Alec was a really nice man, she thought. He didn't lie. He brought her to see her parents.

Or what was left of them anyway.

* * *

There were times Felix thought he had one of the most ungrateful jobs in the world. He'd been working for the Volturi for decades and he'd become accustomed to the lifestyle and all it entailed. He, however, did not remember having to babysit a ten year old vampire with too much of a rebellious and mischief streak and getting into the troubles she dragged him into.

He remembered clearly the day Alec had brought her into their lives. The small girl's hand in his, he watched as they walked through the clearing where torn limbs were being fed to the bonfires. Renesmee looked so innocent and sweet, not really comprehending what was going on around her.

"Where are my parents?" He heard the girl say to Alec as the vampire pretended not to hear her, half-dragging her to where Aro, Caius and Marcus were.

He wasn't quite sure how Alec did it but not only did he convince the three men not to eliminate the child as they had originally intended to do (which was also why Felix was feeding body parts to the flames) but he got them to agree to let him 'keep' the girl. Like a _pet_.

And now ten years later, Felix was getting into all sorts of trouble for Alec's little 'pet'. Beautiful, manipulative and just plain insane. She and Alec made quite a match. He hoped to whatever deity and Gods were up there that Renesmee wasn't able to conceive, he'd rather not deal with anymore of Alec's little brats.

"Felix!" Alec's sharp voice hissed at him from the other end of the hall. Within milliseconds the shorter vampire was in front of him, his crimson eyes promising the furies of hell. Felix didn't protest as Alec slammed him into the wall with enough force to make the wall shake, he only groaned in discomfort at the far too tight grip on his neck. If he was human, all the circulation at his throat would've been cut off.

"Where. is. she?" Alec bit out, his voice low and dangerous like a python just about ready to strike at the smallest movement, he was ready to kill. Felix considered his answer for a moment, although stronger than Alec he could've easily overpowered the smaller man but then there were Alec's little 'talents' and he didn't have anything to shield him from those.

He frowned as the hand tightened, Alec snarling at him to answer.

"She's…on–plane …" He wheezed out as his voice box was being constricted in ways it shouldn't be.

"A plane to _where_?" Alec's glare darkened to a point that his irises were almost black. "Where is she heading?"

"Not…telling you."

Alec's eyes narrowed in indignation and anger and his hand tightened to a certain point that Felix was sure his throat was going to break until his throat was let go and he was unceremoniously let to fall to the floor. He clutching his neck with a wince as he staredup at the furious vampire before hm.

"You are _useless_."

Alec gave him one of more deadly glare before turning and walking away.

Yes, Felix decided, he had the most ungrateful job in the world.

* * *

Renesmee's flight hadn't been uneventful as she expected it to be. She'd expected Alec to try and stop the flight somehow when he found out that she was taking an impromptu vacation without his permission and the destination wasn't exactly to his approval either.

She didn't want to go through his such lenghts really but Alec was far too overprotective of her almost obsessive, too controlling and he would've never let her go on this trip if he could help it. Actually even if he couldn't help it, he'd find a way to deter it somehow.

Since she didn't know anyone in Forks, she didn't expect many people to greet her as she got off the plane. And she didn't want that either, all she needed was one person.

Among the crowd of people, searching for their loved ones, she easily spotted a woman who barely looked past the age of nineteen. Among the crowd, she was easily noticeable with her tall physique and pale white skin. She was beautiful as all vampires, her red eyes covered with brown contacts and her light brown hair framing her oval-shaped face.

Renesmee strode towards the woman without any hesitation. pausing right infront of her to smile in greeting. "Hello Aunt Angela."

Angela Webber merely smiled back.

* * *

**Overprotective!Alec amuses me like nothing else. **

**Poor Felix is always so abused by both Alec and Pet. He needs a vacation. **

**To understand the storyline with Angela, I suggest reading "Misguided Ghosts".  
**


	3. Intermission

Renesmee first learned about Angela Webber when she was in Seattle for a mission with Felix and Demetri. After discreetly discarding the small group of troublesome newborns, Renesmee upon sightseeing at the area ended up bumping into the tall brunette who stared at her for a full minute before asking who she.

"What's it to you?" She had sneered at the older vampire, not wanting to bother with another brainless chit. She had enough of those to deal with back home in Volterra.

The woman just blinked, not at all fazed in the least. "Angela Webber." And Renesmee reluctantly introduced herself much to the other woman's delight as she sighted to having known the half-vampire's parents during her human life.

"No wonder you looked so familiar!" She practically yelled and Renesmee could only wince

"So, where's Riley?" Renesmee asked as she browsed through the clothing rack. They were in a small boutique in Seattle, just a few blocks from where Angela's apartment was located. At first seeing her, the woman had quickly insisted that she find a change of wardrobe since her current one attracted far too much attention. "You look like the lovechild of _Underworld _with _Interview with the Vampire_" as she called it.

"He's at a concert in Detroit with Bree. They'll be back in a few days." She replied, handing the younger girl another blouse to try on. Riley was Angela's mate, a survivor of the war that occurred in Forks more than ten years ago, their story was a twisted little fairytale on its own.

Bree on the other hand, Angela treated like a younger sister, and let her live with them as long as the girl wanted to.

Renesmee frowned at the bundle of clothes in her thin arms. They certainly weren't the expensive clothing she was used to back home and wasn't custom-made for her, hence the need to try them on, but she'd have to make do.

She headed to the dressing rooms, deciding to get this over with.

* * *

Demetri stared unblinkingly at the aggravated scarlet eyes of Alec, not getting intimidated in the least as those eyes narrowed dangerously and the smaller man's hands clenched in fists.

"That's all very fascinating," He drawled out as Alec finished his little tirade (whining was more like it). "But I have better things to do then to chase after your little plaything."

He inwardly smirked as the dark-haired vampire visibly seethed. Everyone, as in everyone, knew about Alec's little obsession with the little Cullen, the possessiveness, the constant nauseating flirting, the palpable sexual tension neither party wanted to acknowledge. It all got very tiring at some point and if Demetri didn't have half the mind he had, he would've told them to get over themselves and start going at it like bunnies, preferably when he wasn't in hearing distance.

"You're the best tracker in the world." Alec bit out, looking pained as the semi-compliment escaped through his teeth. "If anyone can find her you can."

"Well, of course, I could." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead taking the time to stare at the shine of his boots perched unto the table. He was quite comfortable on his seat on the couch, arms casually folded behind his head. He looked the epitome of a lazy cat.

Almost, impatiently, Alec asked, "_But_?"

"Why should I?"

He was pressed against the wall, a hand on his throat in a second.

Alec's hand tightened on his throat as he spoke, practically hissing in anger. "First Felix and now you. Are you all on some mission to drive me insane? Did _she_ put you up to this?"

He scoffed, well, tried to considering it was hard to move his jaw with the death grip on it. "You and Felix are the little half-breed's slaves, Alec. She couldn't boss me around even if she tried." Almost effortlessly, he yanked the hand on his throat and pushed the shorter man away. He wiped imaginary lint of his clothes as he righted them. "Stop bothering me with your little soap opera drama."

He turned towards the door, walking slowly. "Go bother Heidi instead."

"Why?"

He didn't turn around at the sound of the brunet's voice. "Because she arranged the flight."

This time, Demetri did allow himself to roll his eyes. Alec, for all his age and wisdom, really tended to lack common sense.

* * *

"I feel naked." Renesmee grumbled out uncomfortably as she tried in vain to pull down the skirt of her dress to cover more skin. The hem of the purple silk dress just fell mid-thigh, showing more leg than she'd ever shown in her life. The top was modest and didn't show much cleavage but the thin straps left her arms bare, displaying the perfect pale skin for all to see.

"Would you quit whining?" Angela rolled her eyes at the younger girl's pouting. "You look great."

"Why is it every article of clothing you make me wear is so…revealing?" She really wasn't comfortable showing off her body like this. Every dress she owned was designed to cover her from her arms to her legs, it was important since the appearance of the sun was more common than not in Italy and she'd rather not risk glowing like a firefly in the middle of the plaza.

"I don't know what's with you all back in Italy but here in America, that's modest. You want any more modest, I suggest going back to the Victorian Era."

Renesmee glared unhappily at the older woman who just made her go back inside the changing room with another dress to try on.

She came out moments later in a dark blue satin dress that hugged her figure attractively, set off her pale skin very well and clashed with the rust color of her hair nicely. Angela smiled in approval and made her turn around to survey her even more. Satisfied, the older woman let her look at herself in the mirror outside the changing room.

She blinked at her reflection, taking in her appearance with strange familiarity and welcoming newness.

She wondered for a second what Alec would think of her before pushing the thought of him to the back regions of her mind. She'd rather not think about him. She'd end up missing him too much.

* * *

Charlie Swan didn't like going into town much, even more when it was out of town. But duty was duty and when the police station in Seattle called for what they deemed was an 'emergency' but was more along the lines of a cry for attention, he had to go, whether he liked to or not.

The 'emergency' was all wrapped up though and he could go back home to Forks where Sue was surely waiting for him with a hot dinner on the table. The thought of his wife and her cooking got him into a better mood and he drove the police cruiser to go a little faster.

Nonchalantly, he surveyed the view outside from the windshield, taking in the sights of the numerous shops in Seattle. It was a lot more compared to Forks, of course, but he wasn't the type of guy to care for such things so it mattered all the same to him.

He felt his heart beat a little quicker as shock went down his spine like ice water. He halted the car just outside of a small boutique, eyes focused on the view inside the store's glass display.

He could see two girls inside the store. One was tall and had light brown hair, a striking resemblance to the girl his daughter was once best friends with, Angela Webber. But it couldn't be her. The girl had disappeared in the woods without a trace more than ten years ago and she wouldn't still look like a nineteen year old even if she was still alive. She was a cold case, her picture among the unsolved case files they had in the station.

The other girl looked to be at the least, sixteen with copper curls and chocolate brown eyes that made his heart swell almost painfully. She looked exactly like the small girl he held in his arms ten years ago, his only grandchild with her mother's eyes, Bella's eyes.

But it could it be her? All of the Cullens and some of the natives in La Push had mysteriously disappeared just a few days after Bella had told him about her and her new family's lifestyle. Sue hadn't told him a thing even if she knew anything and all the investigating he did had proved useless. It just didn't make sense; all their things were still in the house, clothes, money, cars. But there were no signs of a struggle, no blood, no bodies, nothing for him to lead on. It just looked like they all disappeared into thin air.

And now there, she was, a girl that bore an unusual similarity to his granddaughter though she looked too old. Renesmee should've only been ten years old at the time. But then he remembered Bella explaining to him her daughter's specialness and wondered to himself if it was possible…

He shook his head. No, couldn't be. It was just wishful thinking like the weeks he'd tried to find his daughter and any trace of the Cullens and the natives that were nothing more but a memory now.

He mentally chastised himself, he was acting like some pervert watching them from his car. It was his job to put those maniacs to jail, not set an example for them.

Shaking his head, he restarted the engine and drove the cruiser out of there, not sparing a glance at the young girl who was currently throwing a tantrum at a scandalously exposing dress her companion made her try on.

* * *

**I am so sleepy right now but everyone tells me to write when I'm sleep deprived and so I'm obliging your wishes and prolonging my misery. I really need to sleep. Good Lord. XD**

**By the way, I'm currently writing a fic with Arisu Rin called, "But It's Better If You Do." You can find it on our joint account, Babydoll and Pet.**

**http:// www. fan fiction. net /u/ 2314102/Babydoll_and_Pet (without the spaces)**

**http:// www. fan fiction. net /s/ 5878722/1/But_Its_Better_If_You_Do**


	4. The Second Act

Renesmee stayed the first few days, laying about Angela's apartment, reading the brunette's gothic romance novels and occasionally touring with her when the author wasn't busy penning her next source of income. Angela would tell her stories of her youth, when she was an ordinary teenager who thought the world just as ordinary, when she was friends with Bella Swan and thought nothing different about the Cullens, not knowing a thing, ignorant to it all.

And then the night in the woods, a few days after the battle in Forks, Riley capturing, feasting on her blood, the transformation, the pain…

Renesmee didn't believe Angela for a moment when she was told that the older woman was a witch. The young vampire had seen a lot of things in her short life but a witch? Never.

And then Angela made every single item in the apartment float to the ceiling and Renesmee's every doubt was erased.

She later met the bubbly Bree who's incessant chatter annoyed her and she tolerated for a bit before deciding to ignore the girl altogether. One of Alec's teachings was not to tolerate anyone beneath her. The girl was lucky, she didn't get herself killed with the migraines she was causing Renesmee.

Riley on the other hand was moody and far too dramatic for her liking. He reminded her a bit of Marcus on his good days and that was a stretch by far. But he loved Angela like a madman and was affectionate to Bree like a younger brother. He had his good and bad points to be fair.

Living with the trio was tolerable enough and when she wasn't missing her mentor, even quite lovely.

Of course, she always missed her mentor so it was a moot point. She didn't even know why she was so dependent on Alec as she was. Ever since that day in the clearing when he'd coaxed her outside to either be killed or as if happened, turned into his little pet. Alec thought she was his, like a possession and she'd grown accustomed to it, abused his protectiveness even to get her own way.

But the small feminist part of her that Heidi insisted exist tried to rebel against him. Her situation right then was the effect of her rebellious ways, she just had to get away, become her own person for a bit, have a few days away from Alec's influence. He was practically her sire and she needed some independence.

That and she needed some closure, some proof maybe there was nothing left for her in Forks. Then she'd return to Italy, back to Alec.

* * *

Heidi had a certain fondness for Renesmee Cullen. Maybe because he'd known her since she was that week-old little girl with the innocence only children could have and she'd watch her become the often petty and vindictive little vixen of today but nonetheless brilliant and oh-so-creative. She liked to think of the little Halfling as a younger sister, the one she never had. And Renesmee often liked to take advantage of that little weakness.

So when Felix had come, telling her to arrange a flight for Renesmee's little vacation from Volterra, she agreed without hesitation. She knew what the girl needed and she could use some space from Alec. The boy was a possessive bastard and he, in her opinion, smothered the child with his attentions.

"Where is she, Heidi?" Alec often acted how he looked, like a teenager, stubborn, impatient, and no tolerance. Especially when there was something he wanted. And what he wanted was his little pet back for him to control.

It made Heidi a little nauseous.

"Where do you think, my dear?" She replied, twirling a lock of her blonde hair in boredom.

"I'm not playing games with you," He half-growled, leaning over her sitting figure menacingly. "I want to know where that flight was headed. And you're going to tell me…_or else_."

"Or else what?"

He smirked grimly. "How'd you like to walk around deaf, dumb and blind for the rest of your miserable existence?"

That didn't faze Heidi in the least. "You use that threat too often, Alec."

He threw his hands up in exasperation, fed up. "Just tell me where she is!" He debated himself, looking physically pained as he added. "Please."

"There you go, the magic word," She almost clapped her hands in delight. "Alright. She's in Seattle."

Pure shock overcame his expression, He looked panicked. "Why would she-"

He shouldn't play dumb, He knew why.

"Why else?"

* * *

The car ride to Forks was wet and tiresome. Renesmee had had enough of the rain and the sheer dreariness of the place to last her lifetimes. It was no wonder her mother had hated Forks (according to Angela anyway).

She'd taken Angela's Prius and was all set to stay at a hotel in town as she went about her search. She'd stop by the school, La Push, the house and then the clearing. She'd look into anything she could about her deceased family, see if there was anything left. Anything at all.

She hoped there was.

* * *

**This story almost died. The thing is I'm a fandom shipper. I ship fandoms really quickly and in the past few years, I jumped from the Mortal Instruments to the Vampire Diaries and now I'm about to jump to the Hunger Games. But I do want to finish all my stories, especially my Reneslec ones, and I'll put up the last chapter as soon as possible.**


	5. Finale

Alec hated Forks. It was the complete opposite of Italy with the rain, tedious people and even more mind-numbing everything that so made up Forks. He wished for sunshine, heat, tourists and history he could drown himself in until he was sick. Forks had none of that and he hated that place on principle.

That and it always seemed to draw Renesmee like a magnetic pull. Something about the place just called to her like a beacon of light and no matter how he tried to distract her, something always made her want to come back there.

And now she was, miles and distance away from him as she went on her self-finding journey.

He'd always tried to give her everything within his power. Anything she asked of at all, he gave and that made her somewhat spoiled but he adored her and she deserved everything the world had to offer.

It didn't help that Aro had a fondness for her, her and her potential. They wouldn't be happy to know Alec let her slip through his fingers with the help of some of the guard because the girl was a manipulative vixen and she learned from the best.

He remembered the first time he brought her to Volterra, how sad yet excited she was. Sad for her family's passing but excited for her new family – the Volturi, _they_ were her family. Not some human-loving vampires and some mongrels.

Didn't she see that? The guard including Jane would do anything for her, especially Alec. He would die for her if she asked. But she wouldn't and that's why what he felt for her was so strong.

He loved her. He admitted to himself. He loved her.

* * *

Renesmee hated the weather in Forks. She was used to Italy and the heat and the sunlight making her skin glow.

She missed the company, the entire guard and even jane who treated her like she was a child but the older vampire liked her enough and she wouldn't go as far to call them friends but they were close.

She missed Felix, Heidi and Demetri. She missed Alec most of all.

She winced at the burning sensation in her heart that followed every time she thought of her mentor. She knew what she felt for him, ever since that day in the cave when he saved her from her imminent death. She loved him as a mentor, a friend. Whether she was _in love_ with him was a different story.

After all, a werewolf had imprinted on her and she was supposed to only love him. But he was dead and she had no one to give her heart to anymore.

She arrived at the clearing in her car, looking around the endless fields of grass and imagining all the bodies of vampires that had given their lives for her. She imagined the Cullens, her supposed family, in the pile with them and she felt bile rising to her throat. The disgust was first and then the horror at her thoughts.

Alec had killed them along with the rest of the guard and she should feel resentful but…they were the ones that had been her family for the past ten years, been her fathers, mothers, uncles, aunts, sisters, brothers and cousins.

The Volturi was her family not those strangers that had died before because of misguided things like love, loyalty and freedom. All things in moderation but they wanted the excessive.

She found the cave where she hid in ten years ago, idly entering it and finding nothing, the wildlife scurrying away from her in fear. She eyed everything with distaste, remembering the way Jacob had smiled at her in fear, anxiety and dread before leaving the cave, not knowing it would be the last time they'd ever see each other.

She moved out of the cave and the sun finally peaked through the clouds.

* * *

Alec found her easily enough. She was near the cave he first saw her, in a meadow where she lay in the flowers, glowing in the sunlight like a firefly in the night. He eyed her beautiful figure from where he was before he approached her.

"Renesmee," He said her name and she smiled up at him slowly.

"Alec,"

"Have you had your fun?"

She shrugged, sitting up. Her black dress would have grass stains forever but she didn't seem to care. She stretched languidly like a cat before turning to him and patting the empty space beside her as If to say "Join me".

He took the seat, his arm wrapping around her as she placed her head on his shoulder. It was comfortable and intimate and something they were used to. They did it all the time in Volterra. That's why people thought they were a couple, among other things.

"Are you here to reprimand me?" She asked.

"No," He looked at her with his red eyes and shook his head. "Why did you come back here, Renesmee?"

She bit her lips, an act unlike her. It was insecure and helpless and that was something she wasn't.

"I just needed to see," She explained. "if there was even a trace of that girl from here ten years ago."

"And?"

"She's long gone," She shook her head. "She died along with the rest of her family."

He knocked her on the head, not hard but firm enough that she yelped and glared at him, rubbing her forehead gingerly. "Stop being so melodramatic, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm not," She protested. "I just needed to see if…" She trailed off, eyes distant.

He nodded and cupped her face with one hand, thumb rubbing over the apple of her cheek. "I get it."

"Thank you," She smiled gratefully, eyes sparkling with warmth.

She looked down at the flowers as he studied her, eyeing her profile as she breathed in the scent of freesias and tulips. She finally looked up at him to ask, "Did you kill Jacob?"

He stiffened and watched as her eyes widened in curiosity. She wasn't angry or resentful, just curious. He wanted to lie to her, shield her from this truth for one last time but she was no longer a child, he was quickly learning. She needed the truth. "Yes," He answered.

She looked away. "I thought as much."

"Are you angry?"He ventured.

"No," She smiled back at him. "It was a long time ago and I barely remember him."

He watched her for a moment, the way the sunlight glistened off her skin and the smile on her face…like she was freed and he stood up, offering her his hand. "Are you ready to go home?"

She grinned wider and took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Let's go home, Alec."

* * *

**Finally! After how many years? Right, I just wanted to get this done so I can move on. I might post an epilogue, who knows, we'll find out.**


End file.
